


happiness is a kaleidoscope

by revengeavenue



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Dan redefined the meaning of happiness more times than he could count, but ever since Phil came into his life, he realized something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am tired but happy, so this happened

Dan redefined the meaning of happiness more times than he could count, but ever since Phil came into his life, he realized something. Happiness is a kaleidoscope, glimmering and changing with all the colors of life.

He turned the kaleidoscope in his mind quite a lot - the colors pooling together and taking his breath away with each new vision. Colors brightened and darkened with the ups and downs they shared, although they never once faded to black. There was always color visible, and it gave Dan hope. He never wanted them to have a falling out, he never wanted to break the precious kaleidoscope that came with his relationship with Phil.

Every time he looked at him, he saw beauty and life; it made him smile until there were tears forming in his eyes. It was a bit pathetic, really, but Dan was so happy he could burst. Nothing was perfect, because it wasn't meant to be. There was color in abundance, though, and that's what felt better than anything else Dan had felt before.

Sometimes he wondered if Phil was blissfully unaware of all the shades of happiness that he made him feel. But then he would trace hearts on Dan's back when they shared one of their beds, and all that faded away - he was aware.

Dan would close his eyes and see color instead of complete darkness like he used to see; it was all real, and he felt whole. The authentic kind of happiness wouldn't leave his eyes when he was with Phil, not when gentle fingers would trail and leave invisible prints on naked skin. It was then he knew that true happiness was a kaleidoscope of color behind his eyes.

With colors spinning wildly, Dan knew he was in love with life and the richness it offered.


End file.
